It is well known that physically impaired individuals with such disabilities as spinal cord injury, muscular dystrophy, multiple sclerosis, cerebral palsy or arthritis need the assistance of a power driven wheelchair to be mobile. Power driven wheelchairs, which may be of the type manufactured by Invacare Corporation of Elyria, Ohio, for example, generally include right and left side drive wheels driven by a motor controller via respectively corresponding right and left side drive motors, all of which are disposed on the wheelchair. A user can control, for example, the speed and direction of movement of the wheelchair, by manipulating a controller. A joystick is one common type of controller used with power driven wheelchairs.